Music to My Ears
by weirdogirl
Summary: "Do you wanna know my favorite kind of music?" he asked  "What?" I asked confused  "Your voice, it's music to my ears, Clary. Every time I hear it, my hear beats faster and makes me wanna smile." A Cliff and Claire one-shot


**Hello there! This is is just a short one-shot about Cliff and Claire. This story just popped into my head one day, I was bored so I thought I'd write a story here. Hope you like it! :D**

**Oh and Please Please Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's really cute characters. Natsume does.**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, the birds were singing their songs, the sun was shining brightly, the flowers beautiful in their colorful petals, this is one of the reason's why I love this season.

I was walking my way up to Mother's Hill, to pick some herbs and wild fruit to sell. Maybe pick some flowers along the way, then I heard a beautiful melody pass through my ears, a harmonica playing harmoniously with the nature sounds.

I smiled

There's only one person I know who plays the harmonica...

_Cliff_

Yeah, Cliff's my boyfriend ever since last summer. Even now, he still shy and stutters sometimes around me, but at least it's lesser this time.

I went up to the peak of Mother's Hill, forgetting the basket full of grasses, flowers and other stuff I picked.

There he was, sitting near the very peak, playing his harmonica passionately

The tune was so soothing, forest animals began to come near him and so did I, he didn't notice us at first, we just sat there and listened as he played his beautiful melody.

After a few minutes, he ended his tune with a low tune and slowly opened his eyes, when he saw us, he gasped, which made the creatures jump and run away, I just giggled

"C-Claire, what are you doing here?" he asked clearly embarrassed, his cheeks were already bright red

"I heard you playing while I was picking up some herbs and grasses to sell, you were so good at playing the harmonica Cliff, I couldn't remember the last time you played for me!" I complimented

"Really? I don't think I am" he smiled a bit at the compliment

"You are good Cliff, the forest animals even got attracted to it! You should have joined in the Fall Music Festivals over the years!"

"Nah, I'll just ruin the show" he declined

"What? No way! It will sound so much better when your there!" I exclaimed

"I dunno.."

"You should!"

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Clary" he laughed, defeated

I smiled. _Clary_. I still have that tingling feeling every time he calls me that nickname he gave me.

"So, what was that song you played?" I asked sitting beside him.

"I just made it up.." he answered staring at the sky

"Oh..cool" I answered. There was a quiet silence then, Cliff was still staring at the sky, I was watching the view.

"Why?" he suddenly asked which made me jump, he hid a laugh for a while, and was serious again when I looked annoyed

"What..why'd you ask that suddenly?" I asked

"Why'd you choose me, Claire?" he asked again

"Because I love you Cliff." I simply answered a little confused. He shook his head seriously

"I mean why did you choose a penniless vagabond like me? Gray, Doctor, Rick and Kai had crushes on you, but still you chose a weak guy like me?" he asked then again, staring at the sky again

"Hmm...because..because.." I tried to answer, but I didn't really know

Cliff kept silent as he stared at the sky and sighed

"Because, your the only one who touched my heart Cliff, the other guys didn't, they only reached a few blocks away from the deepest part, that means they're good friends of mine, but you" I put my hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at me "Your the one who reached the deepest part, which means that your a very important person to me Cliff, I love you" I answered seriously, slowly releasing him and staring at the view again

He smiled

"Y..you really..mean that?" he asked, stuttering a bit

"Of course, Cliff, why did you ask that anyway?" I was the serious one now, staring blankly at Mother Hill's view

"Nothing, I just want to know.." he answered, I kept silent

"Oh and..uhh..I love you too, Claire, very much. I was just thinking that because, I don't think I'm good enough for you, but I guess I couldn't stay away from you either, your my whole life Clary." he said. That lightened me up. He smiled at me, blushing a little and I smiled back. After a few seconds I broke our "googly eying" and stared at the sky this time. Cliff chuckled and did the same.

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about earlier..what kind of music do you like Cliff?" I asked for no reason, just to keep talking

"Hmmm...anything is alright, but do you wanna know my most favorite kind of music, Claire?" he asked

"What?"

"Your voice.." he answered softly

"Pardon?" I asked, not sure about what I heard earlier

"Your voice, it's music to my ears, Clary. Every time I hear it, my hear beats faster and makes me wanna smile." he answered again, smiling at me

That made MY heart skip a beat, Cliff didn't usually talk like this before, romantically, this time I was the one blushing, which made him chuckle again

"You know, your getting to sound like Kai" I teased hiding my embarrassment

"Ahh..don't tell me, you like Kai now?" he asked acting hurt. I laughed and punched his shoulder

"Yeah right, Popuri's gon'na kill me if I did!"

"I guess she will, anyways you punch like a girl, Clary" he teased laughing

"I am a girl!" I snickered and we both teased each other as we walked back to my farm.

**when we reached the farm..**

"Oh crap! I forgot my basket!" I exclaimed when I saw the shipping bin

"Do you want me to get it?" Cliff asked

"No, no! I'll just get it tomorrow, I have some other stuff in there to sell anyway." I said as I caught his arm

"Are you sure? There's still enough time before Zack comes by." he proclaimed

"I said it's fine, Cliff, no need to worry." I smiled

"Okay, whatever you say Clary" he smiled back "Well, I think I should go now, it is getting late.." he said as he looked as his watch, he blushed suddenly, I looked at him confused, but he just shook his head

"Okay then, see yo-" I was cut off when I felt his lips touch mine, I was shocked. Well this is our first kiss, I felt my hands wrap around his neck, his hands were around my waist. After a few minutes we broke off slowly. Cliff's cheeks were still red but he was smiling

"See ya later, Clary" he chuckled when he saw my dumbfounded face, when I nodded, he laughed again, hugged me and went off whistling

I smiled.

"Ahhh, Cliff" as I shook my head. Then walked directly to my house and plumped on my bed.

"I'm gonna sleep soundly tonight" I thought still smiling


End file.
